L'amour 2 0
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Kaidoh n'était pas le genre de personne à bien comprendre la technologie ou à y être particulièrement doué. La vision de Kaidoh jouant avec son téléphone était donc tout sauf normale. Shiraishi/Kaidoh!


**Titre:**_ L'amour 2.0  
_**Genre: **_Romance, humour, beaucoup de fluff!  
_**Rating: **_T__ (pour quelques mentions, mais rien de bien méchant)__  
_**Personnages: **_Shiraishi/Kaidoh, avec tout Seigaku (qui s'impose!) et leurs familles respectives._

**Note: **_Voilà le couple le plus crack que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent sur le fandom! Je suis plutôt fière de moi je dois dire! Je suis la première à poster dessus d'ailleurs._

_C'est donc un texte que j'ai tenté de ne pas faire trop crackfic. Ça a fini en pas mal d'humour, mais je pense que c'est relativement plausible (pour un couple de ce genre du moins xD). Par contre, je crois que les persos risquent d'être OoC... désolé!_

_Concernant le titre... j'ai failli faire une dépression nerveuse pour le trouver et j'en suis pas particulièrement fière, alors, s'il vous plait, aucun commentaire xD_

_Un gros merci à ma chérie d'amour qui m'a aidé tout au long de la composition! J'espère que tu aimeras cette version finale! _

_Enfin, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, cette fic, alors ce serait vraiment génial si vous aimiez autant me lire!_

_Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh n'était pas le genre de personne à bien comprendre la technologie ou à y être particulièrement doué. D'ailleurs, la plupart des objets le moindrement compliqués finissaient par le fâcher et en résultait toujours la destruction complète dudit appareil.

La vision de Kaidoh jouant avec son téléphone était donc tout sauf normale.

De dire que l'équipe de Seigaku était troublée serait un euphémisme. L'apparent asocial qu'était le serpent pianotait – rapidement d'ailleurs – sur le clavier de son téléphone et, le comble, il souriait presque! Que ce soit avant l'entrainement, après, sur l'heure du midi ou le matin, il sortait l'appareil et y écrivait Dieu seul savait quoi.

Tous se tournèrent vers Inui, mais apparemment même lui n'avait aucune explication. C'était un mystère qui resterait à jamais insoluble, à moins de demander au principal intéressé.

Fuji fut le premier à lui demander. Kaidoh écrivait justement sur son téléphone avec un quasi-sourire sur le visage, dans les vestiaires juste avant la pratique de l'après-midi. Tous les autres titulaires firent le silence et se tournèrent pour voir la réaction du serpent.

On avait cru qu'il se fâcherait, mais pas vraiment. Il commença par siffler et finit par rougir une belle teinte cramoisie, avant de se lever, ranger l'appareil dans ses poches et sortir pour l'entrainement – ignorant superbement son senpai.

Momo fut le premier à réagir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Mamushi?

Fuji fit son habituel «saa» avec un sourire et Eiji ajouta :

- On dirait qu'il est amoureux, nya!

Oishi tenta de le calmer en appelant son nom, mais Momo se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard complice : ils trouveraient de qui Kaidoh était amoureux. Inui gribouilla dans son cahier en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Kawamura semblait un peu inquiet, mais n'intervint pas. Echizen produisit l'une de ses habituelles onomatopées. Tezuka finit par couper court à toutes ces réactions :

- Bon, allez, on retourne en pratique!

Tous les titulaires acceptèrent et le reste de l'entrainement se déroula comme à l'habitude – hormis un certain serpent qui resta particulièrement silencieux.

~xxx~

C'était sa petite sœur, Yukari, qui lui avait conseillé ce site. Elle était bien gentille, mais pas au point de supporter des heures de discussion de la part de Shiraishi sur les insectes ou les animaux, plus particulièrement son scarabée Gabriel. Elle avait donc donné l'idée à son grand frère de se trouver un correspondant. Shiraishi avait convenu qu'après tout, pour parler d'une telle passion, il devait se trouver des gens qui la partageaient.

Il ouvrit le forum sur son téléphone et le parcourut. Il contenait une grande panoplie de membres, tous aussi intéressants les uns que les autres. Il y avait différentes sections; une recouvrait plus les insectes et il s'y attarda un bon moment, avant de décider de passer du côté des animaux.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'était inscrit et avait commencé à répondre à certains sujets. Il laissa échapper un «Aah, Ecstasy» tout en pianotant rapidement. Ce soir-là, il ne se coucha pas avant minuit.

Il en ressortit qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs personnes avec qui échanger, dont une certaine Kaoru. Elle n'était pas fan des insectes, mais elle avait une véritable passion pour les chats, et Shiraishi en avait été conquis. Lui-même aimait bien ces boules de poils – il avait un chat d'ailleurs – et il adorait échanger avec elle, car elle s'y connaissait bien.

Au fil des jours, tout ce qu'il découvrit sur elle l'enchanta : hormis prendre des photos de chats, ses passetemps comprenaient également le tennis. Elle était d'ailleurs membre du club de son collège, à Tokyo, et elle faisait partie des titulaires. Shiraishi lui avait bien sûr avoué qu'il était capitaine de son équipe et elle avait fini par lui dire qu'elle deviendrait capitaine elle aussi, l'année suivante. Le hasard était vraiment fantastique.

Au bout d'un mois, il en était arrivé à ne parler qu'avec elle. Sa correspondante passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer, mais elle prenait la peine de lui répondre, toujours aussi poliment. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui envoyer des photos de chats ou de chiens, avec certains commentaires sur leur race, leur âge, leur sexe, quelques informations de ce style. Shiraishi de son côté lui parlait de Gabriel, ou alors il lui racontait tous les animaux qu'on pouvait trouver dans le coin d'Oosaka.

Au cours de ce fameux mois, Shiraishi en vint à se questionner sur ses sentiments. Après tout, il avait toujours hâte de lui parler, passait son temps à regarder son téléphone et à relire d'anciens messages. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait autant à une même personne.

Quelques jours plus tard, il n'avait plus aucun doute : il était amoureux.

Il hésita quelque temps avant de finalement se lancer et lui avouer dans un message qu'il croyait l'aimer. Kaoru se tut pendant un long moment. Le capitaine de Shitenhouji crut qu'elle n'allait jamais répondre. Il en eut du mal à dormir et lorgnait sans arrêt son téléphone dans l'attente d'un nouveau SMS.

Enfin, elle lui envoya un message plutôt long qu'il lut pendant que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle commença par s'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, puis lui avoua avoir longuement réfléchi au courant des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il en était ressorti qu'elle pensait peut-être partager ses sentiments, mais n'en était pas certaine, et, pour vérifier, elle proposait qu'ils se rencontrent.

Shiraishi, extatique, répondit immédiatement qu'il voudrait bien aller la voir à Tokyo. Le message ne tarda pas : elle accepta, puis avoua avec une certaine crainte qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'idéalise, qu'elle n'était surement pas comme il le croyait.

Touché en plein cœur, l'adolescent lui rétorqua qu'elle se trompait surement et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne lui plaise pas. Ils s'accordèrent donc pour se rencontrer le dimanche suivant.

~xxx~

Kaidoh n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais été très sociable, mais, quand il arriva ce matin-là, il n'avait aucune expression. Momoshiro tenta de le fâcher : il ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il paraissait... en état de choc. Plus surprenant encore, il n'avait toujours pas sorti son téléphone.

Le premier à lui demander s'il allait bien, cette fois, fut Inui. Kaidoh leva un regard désespéré vers lui, mais il finit par répondre tout bas qu'il allait bien. Le plus grand, qui ne crut pas son mensonge, lui demanda s'il avait envie d'en parler. Le serpent balaya le vestiaire du regard, dans lequel tous les titulaires l'écoutaient, et baissa les yeux en sifflant.

Inui comprit immédiatement le problème et lâcha le morceau. Cependant, pendant la pratique, plusieurs tentèrent de le faire parler, sans succès. Momo et Eiji, toujours persuadés qu'il était amoureux, tentaient aussi subtilement qu'un éléphant dans une bijouterie de le faire avouer de qui il s'agissait. Kaidoh restait amorphe, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est qu'après la pratique de l'après-midi, rendu à la rivière, qu'Inui retenta une approche :

- Kaidoh, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas me parler? Tu sembles perdu, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à comprendre.

Le serpent, sans le regarder, revint sur la rive, près de lui, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Après un long silence, il demanda :

- Senpai, c'est quoi être amoureux?

Inui se doutait qu'il s'agissait de ce sujet (95%), mais il n'aurait pas cru que le serpent soit si direct. Son manque d'hésitation montrait à quel point il avait besoin de réponses. Le calculateur n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière – après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé encore –, mais il savait ce qu'on en disait, et c'est pourquoi il tenta une explication :

- On n'arrête pas de penser à cette personne, on s'inquiète pour elle, on voudrait la voir le plus souvent possible. Généralement on veut la voir sourire, mais on veut aussi partager ses douleurs. On peut avoir des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui se débat à l'idée de la voir. On fait tout pour lui plaire aussi. Et, bien sûr, on a envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras.

À ce stade, Kaidoh rougissait furieusement – il tenta sans succès de s'en cacher. Un peu pour le taquiner, Inui finit ainsi :

- On peut rougir en pensant à elle aussi.

Le kouhai hésita un moment avant de demander, d'une plus petite voix :

- Et si on a jamais vu la personne encore...?

Inui ne s'y attendait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, alors il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

- Tu ne la connais pas?

L'autre se retourna et répondit :

- Seulement d'internet.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension : c'était pourquoi le serpent passait son temps sur son téléphone! Il avait rencontré une fille sur le net et ils échangeaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Il était perdu parce qu'il avait l'impression de l'aimer, mais ne savait pas si on pouvait appeler ça de l'amour, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vue. Inui commença par la première question qui lui vint :

- Tu ne l'as pas vue encore?

Le serpent se tortilla les doigts pendant un moment et hocha négativement de la tête. Le calculateur enchaina :

- Pas même en photo?

Devant une autre confirmation, le probabiliste s'arrêta un peu pour réfléchir. Il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour juger, c'est pourquoi il proposa :

- Pourquoi ne pas vous rencontrer pour confirmer? Tu sauras en la voyant s'il s'agit bien d'amour.

Le visage de son kouhai s'illumina : apparemment, il n'avait pas encore songé à cette éventualité. Il se releva précipitamment et alla chercher son sac. Juste avant de partir, il remercia son senpai, lequel rétorqua qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

En regardant le serpent s'éloigner, Inui décida qu'il le suivrait un beau jour pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pour l'instant, il sortit son cahier et y écrivit ses nouvelles trouvailles.

~xxx~

11h30, devant une des nombreuses gares de Tokyo. Shiraishi, avec une demi-heure d'avance – il était très ponctuel –, était debout, en un endroit stratégique, et regardait toutes les filles qui arrivaient. Pour qu'ils se reconnaissent, Kaoru lui avait dit qu'elle porterait un bandana vert; Shiraishi, en contrepartie, lui avait parlé de son bandage sur son bras gauche.

Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent sans qu'il aperçoive la fille de ses rêves. Il avait encore du temps, mais il se demanda quand même s'il avait le bon endroit et la bonne heure. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand, soudain, une voix masculine lui demanda :

- C'est toi, Kuranosuke?

Comme au ralenti, en redoutant le pire, le châtain se retourna. Devant lui, portant un bandana vert, se tenait un adolescent. Un garçon. Un _mec_. Complètement figé sur place, il demanda, sans y croire :

- Kaoru?

Le collégien le fixa férocement (c'était du moins son impression) et siffla, avant de simplement hocher la tête. Shiraishi, encore incapable d'y croire, demanda, sans aucun tact :

- T'étais pas une fille?!

~xxx~

Kaidoh se sentit plongé dans un abime profond. Passé la colère, l'embarras et la honte, il ressentait une déception poignante. L'autre avait cru qu'il était une fille, c'était donc qu'il était hétérosexuel. Pire, maintenant, il savait qu'il était un garçon et qu'il l'aimait quand même : il serait complètement dégouté.

Pourtant, Kaidoh resta un moment complètement silencieux, à admirer celui qu'il pensait aimer. Au moins, de son physique, il n'était pas du tout déçu; mieux, il réalisa que l'autre lui plaisait énormément. S'il avait eu quelques doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle jusqu'à présent, ils avaient tous été éliminés.

C'était donc dire qu'il était une grosse boule d'émotion à ce stade-là. Au bout d'une minute, il finit par répondre plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça?

S'il voulait lui plaire, c'était vraiment mal parti. Kaidoh ne savait plus quoi faire : il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher dans son lit et tenter de tout oublier. Ce n'était pas vrai que celui qui venait de le faire virer gay ne l'était même pas lui-même!

En un ton dubitatif, Shiraishi lui répondit :

- Tu t'appelles Kaoru, tu aimes les photos de chats et tu utilises le _watashi_ à l'écrit. Tout le monde s'y serait trompé.

Kaidoh sombra dans un abysse plus profond encore. Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait du vrai là-dedans. En y réfléchissant quelques secondes à peine, il réalisa qu'en effet, il avait fait tout ça. Il avait tellement cru que son genre était évident qu'il n'avait pas cru bon le préciser, mais il aurait vraiment dû le faire – peut-être qu'il ne se ferait pas jeter maintenant.

Il siffla et se tint la tête basse, prêt à se faire remballer. Il ferma même les yeux à un moment et joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Il sentait son visage rougir de secondes en secondes. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais ses jambes étaient complètement clouées sur place.

Au bout d'une éternité, le garçon ajouta enfin :

- Tu le savais, toi? Que j'étais un garçon, je veux dire.

Kaidoh rouvrit les yeux en un éclair et se retourna : il n'en supporterait pas davantage. Ses jambes avaient beau peser une tonne, il était habitué à avoir des poids supplémentaires de toute façon. Il se préparait à courir, mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta et le força à se retourner.

Beaucoup trop près à son gout se trouvait le visage de Shiraishi. Ce dernier, avec un sourire qui le fit fondre, lui demanda :

- Où tu comptais m'amener en premier?

Sans savoir s'arrêter, Kaidoh répondit assez brusquement :

- À un Cat Café.

Sans lâcher son superbe sourire, le plus vieux enchaina :

- Eh bien, allons-y! Montre-moi où c'est, je suis un peu perdu! Tokyo, c'est grand, je viens pas souvent!

De dire que Kaidoh était perdu serait un euphémisme : alors quoi, c'était tout? Son correspondant acceptait la situation aussi facilement? Étaient-ils ensemble ou l'autre pensait-il qu'ils ne seraient qu'amis tout compte fait?

Toutefois, il ne réussit à poser aucune de ces questions et se dirigea plutôt vers son endroit préféré. L'autre marchait à ses côtés et ils discutaient, mais Kaidoh pensait à autre chose.

Pouvait-il espérer?

~xxx~

Shiraishi n'était pas gay. Généralement.

À dire vrai, pendant une seconde, il avait pensé rembarré Kaidoh. Seulement, quand il l'avait vu rougir et attendre le rejet d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de mignonne, il s'était souvenu qu'il s'agissait quand même de la personne qu'il aimait.

Il s'était promis qu'il l'accepterait, peu importe son apparence. Il ne se laisserait pas arrêter pour si peu... même si c'était beaucoup.

Bien vite, ses convictions se confirmèrent. Kaidoh avait peut-être une apparence un peu rustre et il parlait parfois durement, mais il était aussi amateur de chats qu'il l'avait cru. À l'intérieur du Cat Café (où il était un habitué : on l'appelait par son nom), Shiraishi passa plus de temps à le regarder qu'à flatter des chats. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Kaidoh regardait les animaux, osant à peine les toucher de temps à autre, jouant avec eux comme un enfant.

Le coup de cœur fut quand il le vit sourire. Ce n'était que l'ébauche d'un sourire, mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire sombrer dans un profond abime de bonheur. C'était décidé, il était encore amoureux. Et, visiblement, il avait toutes les chances de son côté.

Il murmura son habituel «Aah, Ecstasy» avant de se demander ce que ce serait de l'embrasser.

~xxx~

Après le Cat Café, Kaidoh emmena son ami (petit ami, peut-être?) au zoo, où ils passèrent la fin de la journée à regarder les animaux. L'attraction à laquelle ils se précipitèrent en premier fut l'ours polaire, que le joueur de Seigaku avait vraiment envie de voir.

Ensuite ils firent une à une les cages; Kaidoh, qui connaissait par cœur les insignes, expliqua certaines choses au plus vieux, qui acquiesça en renchérissant de temps à autre. Un employé du centre tenta de leur apprendre des choses, mais ils en savaient autant que lui, de sorte que la rencontre fut coupée court.

Après cette visite, l'habitant de Tokyo songea à ramener son invité à la gare, mais, avant de ce faire, il décida de les faire passer par un parc. À cette heure, il n'était pas vide, mais il suffisait de sortir des allées pour se retrouver isolés. Kaidoh les guida tous deux et se plaça face à lui.

Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il en était de leur relation, s'il pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient ensemble ou pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à demander : il avait une boule dans la gorge à l'idée d'être rejeté. Tout ce qu'il accomplit, ce fut de rougir en regardant vers le sol.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le plus vieux s'était rapproché de lui. Il lui releva la tête doucement et ils se regardèrent un moment. Kaidoh se sentit fondre une fois de plus – son visage lui plaisait vraiment trop.

Après avoir murmuré son prénom, Shiraishi se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le serpent n'y croyait pas – il l'embrassait! Cela lui prit quelques instants avant de comprendre et plusieurs autres avant d'accepter la réalité, de sorte qu'il ne se sentit capable de lui répondre qu'après un bon moment.

C'était son premier baiser. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un, la première fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous. C'était tout nouveau, spécial, il sentait son cœur qui battait trop fort, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu s'enfuir de ces bras qui l'enserraient.

Au bout d'un bon moment, Shiraishi lâcha ses lèvres sans défaire son étreinte et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Kaoru. Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Kaidoh siffla nerveusement et répondit enfin :

- Oui.

C'était le plus qu'il pouvait faire, et il espérait que l'autre comprendrait. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en demanda pas plus et préféra l'embrasser de nouveau. Kaidoh répondit, trop heureux de le complaire.

~xxx~

Cette fois, tous les membres de Seigaku s'inquiétaient vraiment – hormis Inui, qui savait ce qui se passait.

Kaidoh avait repris son habitude de pianoter sur son téléphone, mais il avait l'air trop détendu, trop dans son joli petit monde pour remarquer les gens autour de lui. Momoshiro ne le fâchait plus, en fait rien ne le fâchait. Même Tezuka en fut troublé au point de lui donner des laps pour aucune raison – le pire fut qu'il ne s'en plaignit pas et les fit.

Encore une fois, tout le monde se tourna vers le calculateur, mais celui-ci plaida «secret professionnel» et n'en dit rien. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas encore qui était l'élue du cœur de son kouhai et, avant d'en parler, il voulait tout savoir.

Il avait déjà déduit qu'elle habitait loin et qu'il ne pouvait la voir que le weekend. Sachant qu'il s'entrainait les samedis, cela lui laissait le dimanche. Il pouvait déduire qu'il la verrait une fin de semaine sur deux à Tokyo, et l'autre dans la ville où elle habitait (97%). Il y avait 64% de chances que la première rencontre ait eu lieu à Tokyo; cela voulait donc dire que la prochaine aurait sans doute lieu ailleurs.

Il se rendit quand même à sa maison le dimanche suivant et le fila jusqu'à la gare, où il s'embarqua pour Oosaka. Il nota la précieuse information dans son carnet et attendit patiemment jusqu'au weekend suivant.

Cette fois, il ne fut pas le premier arrivé à la maison de Kaidoh. Il y trouva un Fuji qui se cachait au même endroit où Inui s'était tenu la dernière fois. Ils se chuchotèrent des salutations et restèrent silencieux par la suite – le probabiliste n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'y trouver et le sentiment était réciproque.

Cependant, avant que ne sorte le serpent, trois autres titulaires arrivèrent ensemble : Momo, Eiji et Oishi, le dernier clairement trainé par les deux autres. Ils étaient d'abord bruyants, mais se firent rapidement silencieux quand Fuji ouvrit les yeux pour les menacer de son regard perçant.

Enfin Kaidoh daigna sortir, et ce fut un véritable miracle qu'il ne les voit pas. Il se rendit à la station en marchant plutôt rapidement et prit le métro pour atteindre la gare. Apparemment, son rendez-vous l'y attendait déjà, parce qu'il fit un signe de la main. Néanmoins, ils tentèrent tous de trouver la cible sans y arriver, jusqu'au moment où il arriva en face.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire leur choc. Inui marmonna quelque chose à propos de logique et d'informations, Fuji ouvrit les yeux, Momoshiro (oubliant qu'il devait être discret) s'exclama bruyamment qu'il n'y croyait pas à un Eiji qui se pendait en geignant à un Oishi qui n'arrivait à dire que «ça alors!».

Kaidoh était avec un garçon. Et, de toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas qu'amis. Ce n'était rien de très frappant, mais ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre, se regardaient trop dans les yeux, paraissaient trop heureux pour n'être que potes.

Quand Inui revint de sa torpeur, il le reconnut : c'était le capitaine de Shitenhouji, Shiraishi, dont le potentiel restait inconnu puisqu'il n'avait pas pu jouer dans le tournoi national de l'année dernière. L'adolescent à lunettes expliqua tout cela à ses coéquipiers, qui reprirent espoir qu'il s'agissait de tennis tout compte fait.

Après s'être parlé quelques minutes, Kaidoh et Shiraishi se mirent en route et le groupe d'espions les suivit pour s'assurer de leur véritable relation. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils entrèrent dans un Cat Café. Inui expliqua alors au reste de ses amis que Kaidoh adorait les animaux, même s'il s'en cachait à eux, et que c'était probablement une passion qui le réunissait à l'autre garçon. Il va sans dire que leurs convictions sur le serpent étaient à jamais ébranlées.

Ils ressortirent de l'établissement une heure plus tard et marchèrent encore un bon moment en ville, discutant joyeusement – le groupe était trop loin pour entendre. Ils finirent par atteindre un parc, où ils entrèrent et dévièrent rapidement des sentiers.

C'était un bon endroit pour se cacher si l'on ne cherchait pas à voir; cependant, il suffisait de bien se positionner pour y avoir une belle vue. Ce qu'ils redoutaient tous se confirma : le couple s'embrassa longuement et profondément, ne laissant aucun doute quant à leur relation.

Les cinq espions choisirent ce moment pour s'en aller : leur curiosité était satisfaite et leurs esprits, à jamais troublés.

~xxx~

- Kaoru, j'ai congé vendredi prochain. Ça te dirait que je vienne te chercher à ton école? On passerait la soirée et la nuit ensemble...

Assis sur le sol, dans un coin caché d'un parc un dimanche après-midi, Shiraishi, son amoureux sur les cuisses, venait de poser cette question. Il n'était pas aveugle : il avait bien vu qu'on les avait suivis et avait pris un malin plaisir à montrer à ces gens que Kaidoh lui appartenait. Il ne les avait pas reconnus, mais, d'après leur âge apparent, ils devaient être dans l'équipe de Seigaku.

Le plus jeune n'avait rien remarqué et le châtain trouvait sa naïveté craquante. Néanmoins, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'éliminer la possible concurrence qu'il y aurait dans son collège et, en même temps, de rencontrer ceux qu'il côtoyait tous les jours.

Devant le manque de réponse de son serpent favori, Shiraishi resserra son étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de rencontrer tes amis.

Après un sifflement de défaite – comme il était mignon quand il faisait ça! –, Kaidoh répondit :

- Okay.

Shiraishi se sentit transporté de joie et s'empressa d'embrasser de nouveau son petit ami, lequel ne savait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

~xxx~

Dimanche, fin d'après-midi, dans un café de Tokyo. Cinq adolescents étaient assis à une table. Le premier à briser le silence fut Momoshiro :

- J'imaginais pas Mamushi avec une fille, c'est vrai, mais là...

Eiji renchérit :

- Mais c'est mignon, nya!

Oishi, par habitude, calma son partenaire de double :

- Eiji, on ne sait même pas qui il est. Peut-être que Kaidoh a été entrainé de force par lui...

Inui intervint :

- Les chances que Kaidoh ait été consentant dès le départ : 99%.

Devant les regards inquisiteurs, il s'arrêta enfin de gribouiller et expliqua :

- Kaidoh m'a demandé conseil à ce sujet il y a quelques semaines.

Momoshiro fut le premier à demander :

- D'ailleurs, comment ils se connaissent au juste? Mamushi parle jamais à personne!

Le probabiliste, après avoir rajusté ses lunettes, avoua à contrecœur :

- Sur l'internet, apparemment. D'après mes plus récentes déductions, il y a 77% de chances que ça ait rapport avec les animaux. Il reste un 22% que ce soit à cause du tennis et un 1% d'incertitude.

Fuji, qui jusqu'alors s'était tu, lança enfin sur un ton détendu, toujours aussi souriant :

- Est-ce que c'est si important?

Momo fut le premier à s'exclamer :

- Évidemment! Mamushi est en train de virer gay, je te signale!

Le châtain se tourna vers lui en ouvrant les yeux et se fit plus menaçant :

- Il m'a l'air heureux. C'est l'important, non?

Le silence se fit alors que tout le monde réfléchissait : c'était vrai qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux depuis quelque temps. Alors que tout le monde se rangeait intérieurement à cette opinion, Fuji referma les yeux et ajouta, sans quitter son sourire :

- Il faut juste s'assurer qu'il s'agit d'un partenaire adéquat. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un membre important de notre club entre les mains de n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas?

Malgré son air aimable, il se dégageait de lui une aura des plus effrayantes. Tous déglutirent en se rappelant à quel point leur génie du tennis pouvait s'avérer inquiétant.

Le châtain ne fit aucun commentaire sur le silence de pierre et sortit son téléphone en chantonnant presque :

- Mais, d'abord, nous devons mettre quelques personnes au courant.

~xxx~

On était vendredi après-midi, pendant l'entrainement de tennis à Seigaku. Kaidoh stressait et c'était évident pour tout le monde, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Toute l'équipe savait ce qui allait se passer plus tard cette journée-là.

En fait, ce qui devait arriver arriva bien avant la fin pratique. Shiraishi, qui manifestement ne savait pas arriver sans au moins une demi-heure d'avance, se pointa avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Cela dit, il se contenta d'observer sans les déranger. Tezuka lui lança un regard, mais n'interrompit pas les exercices pour autant et l'ignora superbement.

Kaidoh ne retint pas ce qu'ils firent après ce moment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son amoureux le regardait jouer et il ne voulait surtout pas lui déplaire – d'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être lui proposer de jouer ensemble une autre journée?

Enfin, la pratique se termina et le capitaine rassembla tous ses titulaires. Les autres joueurs restèrent aussi, mais s'installèrent un peu plus loin. Shiraishi choisit ce moment pour pénétrer sur les cours. Tezuka lui lança un regard et lui demanda :

- Tu es le petit ami de Kaidoh?

Le capitaine de Shitenhouji ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, et, manifestement, Kaidoh non plus : il rougit presque instantanément et regarda le sol comme s'il pensait pouvoir s'y enfouir. Cela dit, tous les autres titulaires s'échangèrent un regard entendu, ce qui montrait qu'ils savaient tous.

Toutefois, on ne prenait jamais Shiraishi totalement au dépourvu – le seul qui y avait réussi avait été son amour et il ferait tout pour que ce soit aussi le dernier. C'est pourquoi il répondit, plein d'assurance :

- C'est bien moi. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, capitaine de Shitenhouji et élu du cœur de Kaidoh Kaoru, pour vous servir.

Le capitaine de Seigaku, toujours aussi stoïque, continua :

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Je venais simplement visiter le collège de l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai pas le droit?

Un châtain, les yeux fermés et le sourire imprimé sur le visage, défit les rangs et s'approcha de lui pour lui demander :

- Veux-tu jouer contre moi? Je m'appelle Fuji.

- Je voudrais bien, répondit Shiraishi, mais je venais simplement chercher Kaoru. En plus, je n'ai pas de raquette.

Un garçon aux cheveux court intervint :

- Si c'est d'une raquette dont tu as besoin, nous pouvons t'en prêter une, Shiraishi-kun.

Il n'avait pas prévu un tel développement, mais, après tout, quel mal cela ferait-il de jouer quelques coups? Il répondit finalement :

- Je ne dis jamais non à un peu de tennis. Par contre, Kaoru m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'aimerais bien pouvoir vous replacer.

Tous les titulaires se présentèrent un à un, sauf bien entendu Kaidoh. Pourtant, l'étranger le regarda plus que les autres; il ne l'avait jamais vu après une pratique et son visage écarlate, couvert de sueur, était à croquer. D'ailleurs, il avait vraiment apprécié de le voir s'entrainer.

Après avoir déposé son sac, il prit la raquette qu'on lui tendit et échangea quelques coups avec le génie de Seigaku. Ils ne comptaient pas les points, mais l'autre s'avérait tout de même un bon adversaire; en match, il aurait du mal à le battre.

Finalement, la plupart des titulaires insistèrent pour jouer contre lui, tant et si bien qu'ils y passèrent une bonne heure. Ils étaient une bonne équipe; s'ils se rencontraient en tournoi, Shitenhouji devrait faire attention à eux.

Après ces échanges, ils en étaient devenus plus proches, et finalement Tezuka, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, lui dit en le fixant et en posant une main sur son épaule :

- J'accepte de laisser Kaidoh entre tes mains. Prends-en bien soin!

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de demander la main de sa future mariée à son père et que celui-ci venait de l'accepter. Vraiment, c'était une équipe spéciale, qui rivalisait avec la sienne en terme d'étrangeté – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Tous les autres titulaires l'acceptèrent et Shiraishi entra dans la grande famille de Seigaku.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Kaidoh s'excusa de la conduite de son équipe. Shiraishi en réponse le prit dans ses bras et lui avoua ce qu'il avait ressenti : qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir obtenu le droit de le marier. Il remarqua avec joie comment il rougit et se pencha pour l'embrasser une énième fois.

~xxx~

- Kaoru, j'ai été accepté au lycée Seigaku!

Ils étaient au téléphone; le serpent, au creux de son lit, l'appareil sur l'oreille, tentait de digérer la nouvelle information. Interloqué, il demanda donc :

- Kuranosuke, tu vas déménager à Tokyo?

- Mes parents ont accepté de me laisser louer une chambre, ajouta l'adolescent avec un enthousiasme débordant. Nous allons enfin habiter dans la même ville! C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?

Kaidoh ne put s'empêcher de faire le rabat-joie :

- Et tes amis? Tu vas les laisser tomber?

Shiraishi eut une hésitation de son côté du fil et finalement il avoua :

- Je leur ai expliqué la situation. Ils comprennent, ne t'inquiète pas! On va enfin pouvoir se voir chaque jour!

Le serpent se sentit sourire et il répondit :

- Tant mieux.

- Kaoru.

- Hm?

- Je t'aime!

Petite hésitation, puis Kaidoh enfin répondit :

- Moi aussi.

Comme s'il venait de se le rappeler, le plus vieux ajouta immédiatement, ce qui fit sursauter son amoureux :

- Oh et au fait, ma famille veut te rencontrer.

Kaidoh sursauta et se sentit rougir. Néanmoins, la première chose qui lui vint fut :

- Tu leur as parlé de moi?

- Bien sûr, Kaoru, sinon ils n'auraient pas voulu que je déménage à Tokyo.

Son ton se fit incertain :

- Et... ça leur dérange pas?

- Quoi? fit l'autre.

- Que je sois un gars...

- Ah, ça? Aucun problème! Mes deux sœurs étaient même plutôt enthousiastes, je me demande pourquoi... enfin, dimanche prochain, ça te dit?

Kaidoh siffla longuement, mais, comme il ne trouva aucun argument contre, il répondit :

- Okay.

~xxx~

Kaidoh se trouvait devant une belle maison à un étage. Shiraishi était à ses côtés, et il s'apprêtait à rencontrer ses parents et ses deux sœurs. Il se remémora mentalement leurs prénoms : Nobusuke (le père), Fubuki (la mère), Hinako (la grande sœur) et Yukari (la plus petite).

Le plus grand pénétra à l'intérieur et l'entraina par la main. Le serpent se sentit rougir et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Il se retint de siffler de peur que ça ne passe mal.

Les premières à les accueillir furent ses sœurs. Les deux se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'observer un peu plus. Elles s'échangèrent ensuite un regard et Yukari, la plus jeune, lança :

- Comme je le pensais, c'est Ku-chan le seme!

Hinako acquiesça et renchérit :

- Kaoru-chan fait vraiment uke.

Kaidoh, qui ne comprenait pas où elles voulaient en venir, les regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté et les deux se mirent à s'exclamer qu'il était mignon. Shiraishi choisit ce moment pour enfin intervenir :

- Yukari, Hina-nee-chan, ne le taquinez pas trop!

- Dis, enchaina Hinako sans l'écouter, c'est vrai que tu aimes les chats?

- Parce qu'on en a un justement, continua la plus jeune.

L'animal choisit ce moment pour se pointer, et, timide, Kaidoh s'avança pour le flatter. Il se laissa faire avec joie et Shiraishi observa la scène avec un grand sourire. Les deux filles pour leur part louèrent encore son apparence de uke et leur frère préféra ne pas leur demander de quoi elles parlaient au juste.

Ils passèrent enfin à la cuisine, où les attendaient les parents. Fubuki préparait le repas pendant que Nobusuke était assis à table. La première chose qu'il dit à Kaidoh fut :

- Alors, comme ça, c'est toi qu'a choisi Kuranosuke?

- Oui, répondit timidement le principal intéressé.

- Tu l'aimes?

Shiraishi tenta d'intervenir, mais Kaidoh fut plus rapide :

- Oui.

- Si tu brises le cœur de mon seul fils, je te préviens, tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne!

Fubuki choisit ce moment pour se manifester. Elle délaissa ses chaudrons et s'approcha en lançant à son mari :

- Chéri, ne lui fais pas peur comme ça. Laisse le temps à Kaoru-chan de s'installer au moins.

Tous se placèrent donc autour de la table, et Kuranosuke s'arrangea bien évidemment pour avoir son petit ami à ses côtés. La mère retourna à la cuisine pendant que le reste de sa famille discutait.

Finalement, malgré cet accueil un peu particulier, Kaidoh décida qu'il aimait bien sa belle-famille. Au moins, ceux-ci l'acceptaient et, mieux encore, permettaient à son amour de venir vivre à Tokyo. La seule chose qu'il aurait appréciée, ç'aurait été que ses sœurs ne lui demandent pas s'ils l'avaient fait et s'il avait été en dessous.

~xxx~

C'était une belle pièce, quoiqu'elle n'était pas très grande. Au moins, il y avait un petit balcon et la grande fenêtre inondait la pièce de lumière. Shiraishi devrait installer et enlever son futon chaque jour et il ne pourrait cuisiner presque rien, mais au moins la chambre coutait peu et se situait près du lycée Seigaku.

Il avait emménagé depuis la veille à peine, donc plusieurs boites encombraient le sol, certaines ouvertes, d'autres non. Malgré tout, le futon était bien installé et Kaidoh se demandait pourquoi – on n'était que le début de l'après-midi.

Il en eut la réponse quand son petit ami l'y entraina et s'installa sur lui. L'expression voilée par le désir, il lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle :

- Kaoru, nous sommes enfin seuls... je veux te faire l'amour.

Le serpent rougit fort, siffla une fois de plus et tenta de cacher son expression, mais c'était difficile – ses mains étaient retenues en haut de sa tête. Finalement, comme il ne croyait pas que sa voix le supporterait, il hocha simplement la tête. C'est ainsi qu'il lui donna enfin la permission de prendre sa virginité.

~xxx~

Kaidoh était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Seigaku : il était habitué à devoir parler de toutes sortes de sujets à toutes sortes de gens, parfois assez effrayants. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas encore réussi à avouer qu'il était homosexuel à ses parents, encore moins qu'il avait un petit ami depuis un an maintenant. Il n'était pas habile avec ce genre de sujets.

Shiraishi, fatigué d'attendre, lui proposa qu'il vienne pour qu'ils puissent l'annoncer ensemble. Le serpent accepta et, le dimanche suivant, le châtain vint lui rendre visite.

Il fit une bonne première impression à ses parents, ce qui leur donna espoir. Sur l'heure du diner, ils discutèrent tous autour de la table, avec les parents et Hazue. Peu de temps après le dessert, Shiraishi prépara le terrain pour son amoureux :

- Shibuki-san, Hozumi-san, Kaoru a une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Quoi donc, mon chéri? demanda Hozumi à son fils.

Le serpent regarda ses mains en rougissant, mais son petit ami les prit dans la sienne, sous la table. Cela lui donna le courage de se lancer :

- Je suis gay! Et, euh... Kuranosuke et moi sommes ensemble...

Le silence se fit, mais ce ne fut pas long avant que sa famille ne le brise. Sa mère fut encore une fois la première à le briser :

- Ça fait déjà un moment que nous le savons.

Son père ajouta :

- Nous attendions depuis longtemps que tu nous le dises.

Kaidoh resta éberlué : alors, non seulement ils le savaient, mais ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ça? Pourquoi s'était-il tellement inquiété au juste?

Shiraishi pencha la tête vers l'avant et leur demanda :

- Me donnez-vous la permission de vous voler votre fils?

La mère eut un petit rire et le père ajouta :

- Tu sembles un bon garçon. Prends bien soin de Kaoru!

- Bien sûr, répliqua l'ancien capitaine de Shitenhouji. J'aime Kaoru plus que tout au monde!

Hazue, enfin, fit acte de présence :

- Je... moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à annoncer.

Tous se tournèrent vers le garçon de douze ans qui rougit un peu et avoua :

- Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un.

Ses parents s'exclamèrent de surprise et Shiraishi sentit la poigne de son petit ami se resserrer. Tiens donc, il était un grand frère protecteur... le châtain appréciait cette nouvelle trouvaille.

Hazue continua :

- C'est un collègue de classe, je pensais vous le présenter bientôt...

Incapable de se retenir, le grand frère demanda :

- T-toi aussi?

Il baissa la tête et dit :

- Je... je sais qu'à cause de moi vous n'aurez pas de petits-enfants, mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa Hozumi, tant que vous êtes heureux tous les deux, c'est vraiment tout ce qui nous importe. N'est-ce pas, chéri?

L'homme de la maison acquiesça et la discussion reprit sur des sujets moins importants. Kaidoh était heureux qu'ils aient accepté aussi facilement, mais il lui tardait de connaitre celui qui osait prétendre lui voler son petit frère.

~xxx~

Évidemment, Kaidoh avait pris l'examen d'entrée pour le lycée Seigaku et il avait été accepté. Son année en tant que capitaine était passée bien rapidement – ils ne se rendirent qu'au tournoi du Kantou cette fois. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il était diplômé et se tenait devant l'établissement où allait l'amour de sa vie.

Pendant la cérémonie d'accueil, il se remémora avec l'ombre d'un sourire ce qui s'était passé depuis bientôt deux ans. Tout était passé tellement vite : il avait quinze ans maintenant et il commençait sa vie de lycéen.

Le club de tennis fut sa prochaine destination et il y retrouva plusieurs anciens senpais – Eiji, Inui et Fuji. Il retrouva aussi son rival de toujours, Momoshiro, et eut même le plaisir ou le déplaisir, il n'aurait su dire, de retrouver Arai. De même, quelques autres élèves qu'il avait connus dans son collège y étaient.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda réellement qu'à Shiraishi, qui l'attendait, un sourire collé sur les lèvres. Enfin, ils étaient dans la même ville, la même école, le même club de tennis.

Kaidoh ne se gêna pas : il lui lança son plus gros sourire – qui n'était qu'une esquisse – et lui dit :

- Salut, Shiraishi-senpai!

Son petit ami le prit par la taille et, sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- On se retrouve enfin ensemble, Kaidoh-kun!

Le serpent fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il siffla, rougit, mais ne se défit pas de son étreinte. Dès ce jour, ils furent nommés le baka-couple de leur lycée, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucia.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble : c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
